


Best Gift

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Background Relationships, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Coming of Age, F/M, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this time he'd been waiting for just the right moment, and so had she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift

He could have done what he always did and given his art as presents, but this was Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika's eighteenth birthday. Too special to give the old predictable gifts, these had to be special.

It had taken a while to pick for the prince. What did you give your king for such an important birthday, anyway? General Duessel and L'Arachel had finally helped him pick out a tapestry for the throne room; Renais's colors and the family coat of arms embroidered in gold and an ivy border. King Fado had always been fond of ivy.

Princess Eirika's gift, on the other hand, he'd had chosen for a long time. Ever since the return to Renais after the war, in fact, and three months ago he'd finally had enough gold to pick it up much to the shopkeeper's relief. _I've held onto that thing for the past year, I was wondering if you'd changed your mind and forgotten to tell me!_

He held the box in his hands, opening it briefly to examine the gift itself. It was every bit as radiant as the day he'd first spotted it, and now that the war was a distant memory and Renais had been restored to its former glory there was no excuse _not_ to give it to her.

The festivities were just starting when he finished wrapping the box and sauntered into the ballroom. Kyle gave him a cranky look, but said nothing; he'd probably been waiting for the past two hours just to be safe, just like always.

"At least I wasn't sleeping this time, okay?"

"Yes, but considering how important this night _is-_ "

"Oh, Kyle, honestly! He's hardly the last one to arrive." Princess Eirika swept across the ballroom to them, dressed to the nines in red and cream silk, and Forde felt his heart skip a beat. Prince Ephraim joined her a second later, looking uncomfortable in his own formal wear.

"I still don't see why I have to dress up. Surely now that I'm of age I should be able to wear whatever I want on my own birthday," he grumbled.

"Yes, but it will all be worth it when L'Arachel sees you looking so elegant," Eirika said with a wink, and Ephraim turned red.

"Eirika-!"

"She's right, though. And the same goes for the rest of your guests," Kyle said. "You'll be a king soon, Prince Ephraim, and a king needs to look his best." Ephraim sighed, fidgeting with one of the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Then my first act as king is to change the dress code." Just then, the envoy from Rausten arrived and Prince Ephraim rushed to greet them. Kyle decided to seek out Lute and speak with her.

Leaving Forde alone with the princess, at last.

"You look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you." She traced a fingertip over the embroidery on his coat. "You're looking elegant yourself, Sir Knight," she said, and he could swear he saw her eyelashes flutter for a moment. "You always did look good in blue."

"You flatter me, my lady," he said, trying to sound smoother than he felt. It wasn't the first time he'd felt a little tongue-tied around Eirika, of course, but tonight was different. So important, for both her and Ephraim...and, hopefully, for their future.

During the campaign, they'd spent so much time together that Prince Ephraim would playfully accuse him of being Princess Eirika's new favorite person. They made a formidable team when they fought together, she would ask questions about his art, he would show her his progress. Shortly after returning to Renais for good, he'd finally painted her portrait, capturing her smile for all to see.

That painting had only been the beginning. The first time she'd laid eyes on the finished product, she'd taken his hands and thanked him and his heart did a somersault. The feelings he'd suspected he'd had all along, confirmed, and at times he almost believed they were mutual.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending a hand. Eirika curtsied and took it, letting him lead her out onto the floor.

"I would be honored."

 

The festivities began to quiet down a bit as the evening grew late. Some of the younger guests were falling asleep, Prince Ephraim had taken Princess L'Arachel out to the gardens for some time alone, Seth had settled into a cozy conversation with Franz, and he wasn't sure where Kyle and Lute had disappeared to.

He and Eirika were one of three couples still on the dance floor. They'd dominated that night, surprisingly, only taking breaks to eat and drink and for Tana or L'Arachel to drag Eirika off to chat for a bit. She didn't seem the least bit tired.

"Forde?"

"Hm? I-I mean, yes, my lady?"

"Would you like to come out to the balcony with me?" she asked.

"Of course! Er...I would be delighted." This time, she led the way, Forde feeling the heat of her hand even through their gloves. The box still lay in his coat pocket, even tonight he hadn't been able to find the right moment to give it to her. As soon as they were on the balcony, though, he would-

-be taken completely by surprise as he felt her lips press against his. After taking a moment to be shocked, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Her slender form fit perfectly against his, her hands against his chest, and when they broke the contact her eyes were shining and resolute.

"My-" He paused. "Eirika..." Something told him she wouldn't settle for "my lady" any longer. "You..."

"I've liked you since I was twelve," she confessed. "And we became closer and closer during the campaign, and the restoration. The moment I saw the portrait, that's when I knew for sure." She blushed, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'd meant to tell you, so many times, I just..."

"Wasn't sure how," he finished. "Ah, I was so sure I was the only one...for so long, I knew your priorities lay with helping Prince Ephraim restore Renais, so I kept silent." He laughed. "Besides, I was never sure how to approach the situation. You're not just my princess, you're my friend's sister."

"You honestly thought Ephraim would object?" She winked, taking his hands, and Forde felt his cheeks go warm.

"Well...perhaps. For a moment," he admitted. "But mostly I could just never find the right moment. I sure didn't expect this to be it."

"What, did you expect to sweep me off my feet and make some grand declaration of love? Perhaps in front of all our guests?" Eirika giggled. "I suppose that would have been fine, as well, but I find this far more romantic."

"Yes, well..." Forde grinned, then remembered the box still in his coat. "Oh, before I forget yet again...happy birthday, Princess." He handed her the box, she opened it, and gave a gasp as she revealed the topaz sun pendant hanging from a delicate gold chain. "It's bright, and it gives off a wonderful energy. Just like you."

"Forde, it's _lovely!_ " He helped her put it on, and it shone beautifully against her gown's front. "Thank you. This is the second best present I've received tonight."

"Second?" He feigned shock. "Why, what could have possibly come first?"

She cupped his cheek in her hand and tilted her face up to his once more.

"You."

Their lips met again. It was late in the night and a cool breeze blew, but inside Forde felt as warm as the sun itself.


End file.
